ByakuRen One Shots : Tales from the Sixth Division
by Unicorns-And-Death-Scythes
Summary: A series of ByakuRen yaoi one shots. May contain angst, fluff, au's, mpreg, death, violence will certainly have lemons. Prepare for heart break and laughter.
1. Underestimating the determination

His name is Byakuya Kuchiki. He's the twenty-eight head of the Kuchiki clan. He's the captain of division six. He runs the calligraphy club, He has an article in the Seireitei newspaper that discusses etiquette and he is in a relationship with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Yes it does seem :: unusual :: and he often questions it too. He can't say for a certain that he is in love with Renji. There is love there what it means he doesn't really know ::: yet

He was married once, a long time ago. His wife, Hisana, she and him had a five year relationship. When she passed away she apologized to him. She told him that she was sorry that she couldn't return the love that he had given her. He spent many months after that trying to understand what she meant and he finally reached a resolve. Byakuya was in love with Hisana but she was not in love with him. She loved him in some form and she was grateful that he had given her a wonderful life for five years but she just didn't love him in the way that he hoped that she would have.

That was over two hundred and fifty years ago now. He still honors her every anniversary of her death. He still has her in his heart that most would say that is non existent. Having Renji as his lieutenant for the last one hundred and fifty years has been strange for him :: and his rumored non existent heart.

Byakuya's lieutenant is a peculiar individual. He is neurotic and has very little control over his outburst when he becomes angry. He is the type that will laugh at something when it's not funny. He will do what he has to make others happy which makes Byakuya wonder just how far he would go to see him smile. Byakuya keeps his emotions in check in fact he very rarely shows any form of emotion. There is reasons for that but if Byakuya was to be completely honest Renji is someone that he doesn't want to lose. In any circumstance. He doesn't want to wake up one day and realize that he is not there and will never return. He fears very little but Byakuya is afraid that he is going to end up pushing Renji away.

Byakuya can't be expected to be anything less or more than what he is. Renji knew who Byakuya was before he went to him asking to consider him as a lover. It was something Byakuya was going to say no to. Byakuya had never been with another man before but then Renji was not just another man. He was Renji. He had been loyal to Byakuya for most of the time they have been captain and lieutenant. There was that incident with Rukia some time ago but that was really Renji's only indiscretion.

Renji has protected Byakuya, fought by his side and been there when things had been dire. They had an understanding of each other and he is the only one Byakuya has ever smiled in front of since his wife died. He is the only one that Byakuya has told a joke too as well. To get to the point Renji is not just anyone to Byakuya he is someone that he actually relies on and someone that despite his odd personality Byakuya would always hold dear to him. As Byakuya sits in his chair inside the division six barracks working on his next article he finds himself looking at Renji in curiosity.

He doesn't like to be distracted from what is important but when he watches Renji concentrated he can see the red head's brow furrowing and he occasionally talks to himself. He always has a single Taiyaki by his side in case he gets hungry. He always leaves crumbs on his desk and Byakuya has seen him countless times swiping away the crumbs and spilling the black ink. He can be hopeless sometimes.

Byakuya doesn't give into primal urges. The last time he was sexually engaging with someone was with his wife but on the rare occasion he gets the desire to take something from his lieutenant that no one else can have. Renji is still a virgin. He hasn't been with anyone before Byakuya knows this because he told him and it is very rare that Renji will lie to Byakuya. However lately something has been causing Byakuya to think of him more and more like someone he could get sexual gratification from. Rangiku Matsumoto once rudely explained to Byakuya while she was intoxicated that he would not be so high strung if he got "laid". Byakuya assumed she meant if he had sex.

He can't explain what it is that makes him so aroused when he looks at Renji. He is very attractive and Byakuya does very much enjoy his long bright red hair. No one has hair like that in the soul society. It is strictly his but his hair is not a reliable reason why Byakuya feels the need to dominate him in a sexual manner.

It has never happened like that before but Byakuya started to wonder if it's because he feels as if Renji is slipping away from him. If he loses Renji because he keeps pushing him away or denying how he feels about him then Byakuya will never get him back. He won't give Byakuya a second chance because he knows that he has broken Renji's heart and he wants to repair it. Byakuya wants to make Renji happy and even though it may sound odd he wants to show him that he loves him and there really is only one way he is going to know how to do that :::::

Byakuya sat listening to the women he was surrounded by. They each had some kind of opinion on what Byakuya should do in order to "woo" Renji. It really wasn't as easy as it seemed. Byakuya had no idea about romance. He had no idea what it meant to be sexually suggestive in a loving or decent way that would project that he was interested in bedding down with his lover for the point of getting "laid" and letting Renji know that he did love him but he needed to know what exactly that love meant first and in Byakuya's experience the ones in the soul society that knew something about love was the women so there he was.

The fact that he was in his own manor was annoying. He had told Yachiru countless times not to hold meetings in the manor but his words were ignored and no matter what he used as a locking method they always found a way in. It irritated Byakuya but then it was really rather :: pleasing that his manor was filled with life and noise as opposed to it only being him there. He would have to leave the lectures until later first he was on a mission.

It was no secret that Byakuya and Renji entered a relationship. It was just nobody cared because it was Byakuya. If it were someone with some kind of sex drive and was romantic maybe it may have been considered "the hot topic". He was grateful it didn't get that type of attention it made talking to the woman's society a bit easier without having to answer questions rather then asking them.

"I don't think I quite understand"

Byakuya had been told many things in a very short time. He had plenty of conflicting messages and he just needed them to give him a very basic idea of what kind of gesture Renji was going to appreciate and he needed some idea on how he was going to be romantic about it.

"Renji's a hot guy he can have anyone he wants and really :: anyone. But he chose you surely that's got to make you want to love him?"

Byakuya had already explained it once or twice to Rangiku that he did love Renji he just wasn't sure if he was in love with him or if he was in the process of falling in love with him.

"I do love him I just don't know if I am in love with him. I can't remember the feeling anymore. I need to know how to distinguish the difference between love and being in love. That is my concern and more to the point what am I supposed to do to insure that I don't lose Renji. I need a gesture to show him that I care for him and want to be intimate with him"

Byakuya could see the blush on the faces of every single woman in the association they were swooning again. He was starting to regret seeking their council. But he didn't have much of a choice. Byakuya didn't know or remember how to be romantic but he wanted to give Renji something, anything to make sure that Renji didn't call their relationship quits. He wanted to be sure that he was not going to lose his relationship.

"Well it's easy to figure that out Byaku- If someone told you that Ren-Chan had died how would you feel?"

He didn't want to imagine such a thing and he certainly didn't expect Yachiru to suggest something of the sort but for the intentions and purposes of discovering how deep Byakuya's feelings ran for Renji he would give an answer. He imagined it in his head. Standing before commanding captain Kyoraku and hearing him tell him that Renji had died. Byakuya had never cried in his life time. Not even as a child. He was able to show every other emotion but not sadness. Even when Hisana died he shed no tears but imagining what he had in his head felt as if he had his heart torn out of his chest.

"Lost. Sad. I would find it difficult to do much. I wouldn't be able to accept anyone as a lieutenant. I would be in mourning and I believe that my heart would break once again. I would have lost someone that I was comfortable with and someone I trusted"

"And why would you feel that?"

Nanao Ise asked him

"Because he is someone I share my existence with. He is the one that is closest to me. He and I exist together. We have an understanding, mutual respect and loyalty"

"And if someone took him away from you? If someone ended his life and you were never going to see or hear him again"

Rangiku continued as Byakuya was starting to bare his heart in regards to Renji. He couldn't believe what he was feeling. What he was being forced to confess. He had kept so quiet for so long and the women were making him realize his heart and what Renji meant to him.

"I would kill them. I don't exist without him. No one will take away Renji from me I refuse to allow that to happen"

"Why's that? Love is pointless and meaningless right Captain Kuchiki? It has no place in the soul society. Would it really matter if Renji died. He is just a street rat after all. No family. He has friends but eventually they will get over it. Why should you give a damn what happens to him? Your cold. You'll move on. You're not in love with him"

Byakuya turned his attention to Sui-Feng and he glared at the woman with an almost fury in his eyes. His words seemed to burn into him. He knew that she was just saying it considering her admiration and love for Yoruichi Shihoin. They were pushing him to be honest.

"It is not pointless. If he died I would die too. My soul and heart are his and I refuse to allow anyone to deny me of having his. I'm his family and I'm willing to sacrifice everything I believe in for him. I'm willing to give him everything he needs and wants"

"Because you love him?"

Rangiku asked. Byakuya shook his head and looked at the blonde woman's eyes.

"No. Because I am in love with him"

The women in the room cheered with delight. They may not have accomplished much in their meetings but this was a triumph and Byakuya was a slight bit impressed that they were able to bring that out in him. He didn't think they were going to be able to do that to him but they really didn't surprise him.

"I have to go. Please excuse me"

Byakuya didn't want to waste any time. He wouldn't use it being in the soul society unless there was some kind of threat but he needed to get to Renji. He needed to get to him before Renji decided it just wasn't worth it any more. Before he decided that the heart break was just not worth having. Byakuya had no choice he had to step up and exclaim his heart or he was going to lose Renji forever and he wasn't willing to let him go. Byakuya was a very proud man and he knew that if he let Renji go it wasn't just his heart that was going to suffer.

He appeared in the division six barracks and instantly Renji stood and approached Byakuya holding some papers.

"Ah, there you are. I have a lieutenants meeting in like an hour. I have a bunch of paper work to get to Kyoraku before he gets drunk and forgets who I am again. The last time he did that I had to convince him that he actually was the head captain and I wasn't Ichigo. Useless bastard. So I might be gone for a couple of hours since they are deciding on whether or not to form the men's association. I really see no point since that's pretty much what happens in the public bat:::"

Byakuya grabbed Renji by the neck of his shihakusho and pulled him in close to him

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot"

Byakuya kissed Renji with force. He felt his whole body come alive at the embrace. It was like a spark of electricity and Byakuya was overwhelmed with a feeling of desire and lust and just want. A want to be with Renji not just for a moment. Not just for a year but for the rest of their existences together.

"Wow :: Byakuya? is that really you"

"Don't patronize me. Leave your paper work behind and come with me"

Byakuya waited until Renji had his paperwork placed down and he took the others hand and led him to the back of the barracks and out to the sakura courts that led a long path to the rear of the Kuchiki manor. It was the only place they could speak without anyone over hearing. Everyone was already aware of their relationship but what Byakuya had to say needed to be said in private and Renji needed to be the first to hear it.

"Forgive me. I know this hasn't been easy on you and I don't know why you have been so forgiving towards me. Renji I apologize for making you wait for four years. You have shown me that you are in love with me and that is more than anyone has ever done. I'm asking you to give me a second chance."

Byakuya had never sounded so desperate but he was desperate he was desperate that he was going to lose the only one that had ever been in love with him and he knew if he didn't change to make sure Renji knew how much he loved him then he was never going to see the red heads face again and that :: scared Byakuya.

"Byakuya. I knew what I was getting myself into when I asked you to be with me. I knew that it was going to take you a long time to see and feel what I feel for you. I know I look stupid sometimes but I'm really not that dumb. Feeling what you feel for me in your kiss. That single action :: I would never leave you Byakuya. Ever"

"I wasn't at risk of losing you? I pushed you away and denied my feelings to you and yet you remain loyal"

Byakuya was dumfounded by it. He knew Renji was loyal to him but he was sure that he had broken Renji's heart so many times that he was going to tell Byakuya that it was over between them. Through the worst times and the best times Renji was by his side and remained right there.

"Are you kidding? Byakuya the reason I am here is because of you. I wanted to surpass you and I wanted to train until I was at your level. That desire became admiration and then that became love. Why would I leave you. Jeez :: I love you. I know all this love stuff doesn't come easy for you. I know you hide what you feel but it's me Byakuya. You don't have to hide anything from me and you also don't have to say anything that you don't feel. I just want you to be honest with me. That's all"

Byakuya felt a sense of relief when Renji said that to him. He hadn't bothered to understand how Renji saw their love and their friendship. He had assumed that Renji was hoping they would have a romantic and passionate life together he didn't realize that all Renji was looking for was for Byakuya just to be honest with him and Byakuya was going to be. He was grateful that the woman's association was able to bring out what Byakuya really felt for Renji or it was just going to remain dormant.

Even though Renji said he would never leave Byakuya he was still concerned that Renji would grow to resent him if he didn't tell Renji the truth about their relationship and how Byakuya honestly felt about it.

"I forgot a long time ago how to love another. I think that since I found out that Hisana loved me but was not in love with me I was in fear that it would happen again. That I would settle down with someone but because of who I am and my personality and pride they would never be in love with me. I didn't want that. When you came to me to ask me if we could be together I didn't know if you were in love with me but four years on I see this for what it really is"

Byakuya took hold of Renji's hand and he rested up to his own chest so Renji could feel his heart and he did the same. He rested his palm against Renji's chest to feel his heart. They would always beat in time with one another's. They were sharing the same heart. Byakuya and Renji were so close to each other. There was little that would come between them and no matter whether it was as lovers, friends or comrades Byakuya knew that Renji would always be the other part of his soul and vice versa.

"We were always in a relationship. Even before you suggested that we be together. I was just too stubborn to understand that. You didn't ask me to be your lover because you were sexually attracted to me or even because you are in love with me. You asked me because you knew all along that we were no ordinary captain and lieutenant pair. You knew about this"

Byakuya looked into Renji's eyes and he saw the wink that Renji gave him. He had admitted that he always took Renji's intelligence for granted but for him to see that their hearts had been linked from the moment they passed one another in the hall that day they first met was something that stunned Byakuya but made him realize just how amazing his lieutenant :: his lover really was.

"My heart has always belonged with yours Byakuya. It was always going to take time for you to see it and feel it. I don't mean that as an insult at all. You kept your guard up but I knew the longer I stayed with you the more you would see it too and now you do. Whether you love me or not. It doesn't matter. I know I will always have your heart and you will always have mine"

Byakuya dropped his hand and his arms circled Renji's waist and they shared another long and deep kiss. He had never been so proud in his existence. Byakuya was proud to have Renji as his companion in every aspect of his life. Renji was without a doubt the one he was destined to be with and the one that was so madly in love with him he fought every emotional battle just to be with Byakuya. If that wasn't love then Byakuya didn't know what was.

"I do love you Renji. I am in love with you"

"That's all I wanted, baby, just for you to be honest with me and yourself. Thank you"

A very light rouge scattered over Byakuya's cheeks when he heard Renji call him baby. He knew that it was a term of endearment from the human world and something one would say to someone that they loved. Byakuya knew that Renji would be satisfied for the rest of his life now. He would recall those words when he needed to remind himself what Byakuya felt for him. Byakuya was a proud man and he was not someone that laid down his sword and prepared to die. He fought with every bit of his soul and heart. He destroyed those who dishonored him and his name. He ripped those apart that made insult of his pride and he would do it over and over again if need be. He was going to do the same for Renji.

Renji had spent every day since they met fighting to show Byakuya the truth and he was far too caught up in trivial things like paper work to notice that the one that he needed. The one that loved him right to the very depth of his core was right there in front of him. He had giving Byakuya his love every day and in every aspect. Byakuya took a while to see it but Renji gave him love. True and honest love that wasn't just in a way of friendship. Renji was truly in love with him and so Byakuya was determined to make sure that every single day Renji would know that he loved him too. If it was through the words "I love you" or a gesture to show it. Byakuya was going to make sure Renji knew for a certain he would always be loved by him.

"I have something that I want to ask you"

"Anything. Go ahead Byakuya"

"My manor tends to become quiet and rather chilly at night time. I don't particularly like it being either. Would you consider spending the night with me. Not just tonight. Every night?"

Byakuya saw Renji's smile turn into a rather goofy grin that was a replica of any time he was feeling cocky or overwhelmed with joy. He really wished Renji didn't do that because he made it so obvious what he was thinking. Byakuya liked the mysteriousness Renji held about him but that silly face gave it all away. Renji was going to say yes.

"You're asking me to move in with you Byakuya?"

"Yes. I am asking you to live with me. I don't have to remind you that this is our relationship do I? what we discuss and what happens in there isn't for any one else's knowledge"

Byakuya saw the grin disappear and even Renji's eyes became serious. He always ran very hot and cold. One minute he could be overwhelmed with happiness and the next he could be depressed or angry. It was something that just made Renji, Renji.

"Give me a little credit Byakuya. I'm not going to go running my mouth to anyone. You really think I want to share you or anything you say or do with anyone else? My lips are sealed. I don't want anyone knowing I get to see the you behind the walls"

Byakuya was already certain of that but it was in his nature to make himself perfectly clear. He wanted it to be known that when he said something he meant it and it was not to be taken lightly or disregarded. It could have been a warning or just a word of advice but no matter what he said it was serious and honest.

"Do you want to see the room?"

"Of course. But ah :: don't you want to go back to work?"

He shook his head. The paper work wasn't going anywhere. It was time for Byakuya to give Renji what they had both been holding back from. Byakuya was ready to make their long term relationship intimate.

"No. I'm ready Renji :: I'm ready if you are ::"

Byakuya was understandly nervous. He had never been intimate with a man and he forgot a long time ago what it felt like being a woman so it was like starting all over again and Renji hadn't been with anyone before so they were both going to be apprehensive but neither of them gave up on anything. They would figure it out together.

"I'm ready Byakuya"

He couldn't remember even that nervous when he was a teenager and touched himself for the first time. It was exciting and yet it made him anxious because he really didn't understand what it was going to mean for the future for him. It turned out he wasn't all that sexual but this was the same feeling. He didn't know how it was going to happen but he did know that he wasn't going to give up his dominance.

Byakuya took hold of Renji's hand again and he led him through the back of the manor and to the bedroom that they would share together. He could see by Renji's expression that he was really impressed by the room. Byakuya knew that Renji always slept on a futon so the bed was going to be a pleasant surprise for him.

When they were inside the room Byakuya closed the door behind them and he locked it. No one would ever go in his room but he just wanted to make sure. He pursed his lips to Byakuya's and he kissed his lover slowly and tenderly. As their lips continued to meet and their embrace deepened they started to undress one another. Their Shihakusho's were loosened and removed. The black material fell to the floor in two heaps. Byakuya could see that Renji was a little surprised to see that he didn't wear anything underneath his uniform. Renji didn't either but he understood why his lover was shocked.

"I find underwear to be uncomfortable"

"And I can see why. I'm not going to lie Byakuya. Looking at you like this is turning me on. A lot"

"That is abundantly obvious as my arousal should be too"

Byakuya felt his lips tingling as Renji kissed him deeply. He was very hard and he could feel Renji was too and their lengths collided together. Byakuya pushed against Renji until the red head was flat on his back. Byakuya positioned himself between Renji's legs and looked down into those red brown wine colored eyes.

This was the moment that seemed to stop in time. They were the only two people that existed. This was the man that he loved and the man that loved him. Byakuya reached over without taking his eyes off of Renji and he grabbed hold of the sakura infused moisturizer he used on his flesh and pumped a good dollop into the palm of his hand and began to lather up his very stiff length.

There was a deep groan that escaped Renji's throat and Byakuya could see Renji's rigid shaft jump as those deep eyes focused on Byakuya's hand and what it was doing.

"Do you enjoy this Renji. Seeing me touch myself?"

"Fuck yes. I mean ::"

"No. It's fine. Be honest"

"Fuck yes. It's the hottest thing I have ever seen"

Byakuya was rather flattered despite the crudeness. He wanted Renji to be honest and he heard the honesty and he heard that arousal in the back of Renji's throat that came out as a deep purr. Byakuya pulled his hand from his lubricated length and he pressed his fingers against his lovers entrance. The thick ring of nerves and muscles contracted against his finger as he started to push it in. Renji arched his back and Byakuya pushed his digit deep in side Renji's asshole. He started to move it around until he started to feel Renji relax as he was stretched.

"You look as though you are going to release"

"Ahmmn and I'm trying really hard not to Byakuya but you really did a number on my arousal by stroking your cock in front of me"

It was a very strange to Byakuya. He never imagined that such a thing would turn him on. He was a refined and dignified gentleman and he really hadn't expected Renji's dirty mouth to turn him on but it did. Hearing Renji say such a thing about him and what he affect Byakuya's body and actions had on him was certainly making him even more aroused. It turned him on when Renji talked dirty to him and he really was surprised by it but he was going to encourage it further.

Byakuya pushed his second finger into Renji and another loud moan was released from his lovers mouth again and the tight muscles clenched his thrusting fingers. Beneath Byakuya was a man he loved. His eyes and face were so lewd and just begged him for more. The blush on Renji's cheeks and how hot his body was had turned Byakuya's anxiety and nervousness into something far more wonderful. He was filled with lust and love. Renji was begging for him and Byakuya was going to give Renji exactly what he wanted.

"What do you want Renji?"

"Ahhn Byakuya don't toy with me. Just do it"

"If you want it. Then do something about it"

Byakuya's voice was deep and almost harsh but there was something empowering and sexy dominating Renji in such a way. He was taller then him and built bigger then him and yet Renji was putty in his hands. It was ecstasy. To see Renji like that. To see him sprawled out on his bed, hair wild, tattoos on show and body so obedient to Byakuya ::: there was no greater joy but when Renji moved and forced Byakuya's fingers out of him and he turned and got on his chest and knee's it was all over for Byakuya.

Having Renji so desperate for him. Just wanting so badly for Byakuya to be inside of him was just too much. Byakuya wasn't going to be able to hold back. Renji moved his hand between his legs and he took hold of Byakuya's very hard and very heated dick and he guided it to his pulsing entrance. Byakuya watched as Renji forced the head of his member inside of him. Byakuya gasped and he grabbed Renji's hips with a tight grip. When Byakuya was inside of Renji he began to thrust in and out of him.

They both released such sinful sounds of lust and joy and passion. Byakuya thrusted deep and hard into Renji's body and relished in the echo of his name escaping the red head's lips. They were in unison with their movements and they were both close to their releases. It was too good and it had been more or less the first time for them both so it was impossible to hold back.

"Byakuya :: baby, you're gonna make me cum"

"Then do so. My love"

Whether it was the actions or the words something made Renji scream out in blissful pleasure and caused his muscles to hold Byakuya in tightly as he streamed jets of his release inside of Renji's heated and pulsing body.

It took at least five minutes after the fact for them both to calm down. Byakuya pulled out of Renji and they both collapsed onto their backs slightly dazed but in a wave of euphoric ecstasy.

"That was amazing Byakuya. I just :: no :: there are no words for it"

"I have made you speechless? I was unaware that I could perform miracles during intercourse"

Byakuya was not in the habit of telling jokes but when the opportunity was just too obvious he would make one every now and then but only in Renji's presence.

"Heh, very funny"

"It was incredible Renji. I have never felt something like that before. Thank you for choosing me to be your first intimate relationship"

Byakuya wasn't sure how else to word such a delicate subject but clearly Renji approved judging by the loving kiss he had given him. Byakuya lightly stroked Renji's cheek and kissed his forehead. Byakuya wasn't sure if he had thoroughly shown Renji that he loved him but he was confident that it was a good start.

"I was assigned to be your lieutenant. I chose to be your friend but falling in love with you was out of my control"

"I love you Renji"

"I love you too Byakuya"

Byakuya felt the love in Renji's words and he felt them in his own words. Whether it was going to be another four years or forty years or four hundred years Byakuya was going to spend each day showing Renji that they had a love that couldn't be taken and couldn't be replicated.


	2. We had a past We have a future

Renji had a spring in his step as he made his way to Shunsui Kyoraku. His boss and impossible drunk. Renji was a death god and his soul purpose was to protect the humans in the human realm from the enemy hollows that hadn't crossed over to hell yet. Renji had protected countless amounts of humans but occasionally he was sent to the human world for a different reason. Occasionally he was there to collect soul reapers for the soul society. Any powerful human that died he was able to bring back to the soul society and they would be offered a position.

"Morning commanding captain. You wanted to see me?"

"Renji can you go to the human world and find this man for me. He's just passed away and central really want him here"

Renji grabbed the piece of paper that was handed to him and he looked at the picture of the handsome man with silver eyes and jet black hair. His skin looked so translucent and sweet tasting. There was no way that Renji was going to pass up on being in charge of that guy. He wasn't exactly gay. Renji would sleep with nearly anyone but he did like beautiful things and that man was beautiful.

"Byakuya Kuchiki? Sure I'll find him but you know this isn't my usual job, right?"

"I suppose you're right. I'll pay you some extra kan"

"That's all I needed to hear. Be back soon"

Renji smiled and darted off with his shunpo to the human world. It was annoying that he had to go through the same dark passage every time to get there. He wondered if it was impossible to get some kind of light in there. It was like the basis of a horror movie.

Renji stepped out of the senkaimon that opened up at the end of the passageway and he dropped down in the location he was sent to. Karakura town. Renji looked around the quiet little town. It didn't look like much but Byakuya Kuchiki was there somewhere.

He knew the place like the back of his own hand. If there was someone in the human world that would have been able to track down Byakuya Kuchiki then it was Ichigo Kurosaki. But there was hardly any need for it when Renji noted the raven haired man walking the streets. He could see just by looking at him that he was dead. He didn't want to be the one that told Byakuya he had passed away but he was pretty gentle when it came to the subject matter.

"Yo, Byakuya?"

Renji called out as he approached the other. It was hard for Renji to remain completely composed. He was even better looking in person. He had a job to do though and he needed to get Byakuya back to the soul society.

"Do I know you?"

"Ah no :: but you will. My name is Renji Abarai. I'm here to help you"

"I :: I don't need help. I just :: I just don't know where I am"

Renji was used to the denial. He knew that Byakuya wasn't going to be able to accept the fact he was dead. Most ghosts don't. But if he could get Byakuya back to the soul society it would all be very clear and Byakuya would see what a nice place the after life offered.

"Well :: I really don't know how to tell you this Byakuya. But I'm a death god and honey, if you can see me it means that you're dead too and if that doesn't convince you. Maybe that will"

Renji pointed behind Byakuya at the accident on the road. A bus had clearly been responsible for Byakuya's death and he needed to get Byakuya back to the seireitei because if he didn't someone else would and a great deal of Kan was going to be on the line.

He watched Byakuya turn his head and look at the accident.

"I don't comprehend what is happening"

"It's okay you probably wont but if you come with me I can help. I can help it all make sense"

Renji held out his hand. He was used to the hesitation and he was used to humans freaking out when they saw they were dead but Byakuya was very :: timid :: he didn't freak out. He didn't scream or yell or curse. He didn't try to hit Renji or tell him he was lying. It was really weird.

"Where are you planning on taking me?"

"The soul society. It's where gifted humans go. So what do you say Byakuya? will you come with me so we can try and figure it out together?"

" ::: I don't see what other choice I have. I am dead"

It was far too easy. Renji was wondering what the catch was. There had to be one because Byakuya shouldn't have gone with him so easily. He was starting to wonder if Kyoraku knew about it and he was just being a prick and sending Renji on the easiest mission ever because he thought Renji was incapable.

Renji opened up the Senkaimon with Zabimaru and he entered the passage way between the human world and the soul society. He could feel Byakuya suddenly grip his shihakusho as they walked through. Renji didn't comment on it. He didn't want to make Byakuya any more concerned. He just took him through to the other side and into the bright beautiful world that was the soul society. More specifically the hills that looked out over it.

"This is the soul society?"

"Yep. Not bad huh? now I know it's overwhelming but I have to take you to my head captain. He wants to meet you. Don't worry he is a drunk and doesn't take a great deal seriously. He just wants to meet you and see where you can have a place here"

"A job?"

"More or less. You practically get paid to do paper work and kick ass. It's not too shabby for guys like us"

"You mean the dead"

"Yeah. Come on Byakuya. This wont take long and then you can get settled in"

Renji smiled in a rather charming manner and he started to lead Byakuya towards the division one barracks. He was surprised Byakuya didn't have more questions then the ones he had already asked. But he was sure Byakuya was still in shock after dying. Tomorrow may have been a different story.

"Yo, you lazy bastard. Wake up"

Renji tapped a sleeping head captain on the shoulder. It was not usual to find Kyoraku asleep at his desk sleeping from being hung over or drunk :: or both

"Captain Abarai! awwn you woke me from such a great dream. Oh :: you found him? well this is a nice surprise! Welcome Byakuya Kuchiki. This is the soul society. I'm sure captain Abarai has filled you in on this place. I am sure he wont mind you were his lieutenant since he is need of one and wont accept what has been offered so far"

Renji furrowed his brows. Of course he hadn't accepted anyone as his lieutenant they were just as drunk and lazy and Kyoraku was. Renji was a bit slack on his paperwork but at least he got it done :: eventually

"Forgive my ignorance but I really do not understand the purpose of this organization. I wish to know more about all this. If you can't give me answers then point me in the direction to someone who will"

Renji had never heard anyone talk to captain Kyoraku like that before but it was hilarious. He wanted to laugh but when he saw Kyoraku pointing to him to be a damn tour guide he didn't think it was so funny. He was a captain in the gotei 13 he didn't need to be showing around a newbie but Byakuya was really rather hot and Renji really could have used the help in the barracks.

"Renji will answer any question you have. Wont you Renji?"

"Yeah of course. I'll take Byakuya to the barracks and fill him in"

Renji remembered his own death even though it was hundreds of years ago and he did remember himself going crazy when he was bought to the soul society until he saw how amazing it was. He had made friends and he liked what he did. It was easy to settle in and he hoped it would be for Byakuya too.

"You are a captain here?"

"Yeah. It's not really anything exciting. Most of it is a shit load of paper work that I seem to do everyday. Don't worry there is no pressure. You don't have to be here if you don't want to. I mean it's better then the alternatives"

"And they are?"

"Well ::"

Renji said as he opened the door to the division six barracks. He knew of the alternatives. He hadn't personally experienced it but he figured that the soul society out ranked the other places that a soul could go.

"There's hell :: which is :: well it's hell. There is back to the human world where you will hang around until you complete your unfinished business or you can go to limbo. A place :: well:: it's just a blackness and you can't really go anywhere. You're just stuck :: have a seat"

Renji pointed to the empty lieutenants desk and he quickly went out the back to start brewing some tea. It was going to be a long day and even though Byakuya was a pretty man Renji wasn't the most patient shinigami but he was going to have to try.

"How did you come to be here?"

"I was murdered. It was two hundred and thirty years ago. I was at an inn and I was rather drunk. Back then you would do anything for a bit of cash. I made mine by selling my body to who ever wanted it. Men, women it didn't matter. Turns out the life of a whore meant certain demise. I was stabbed thirty two times and left to bleed in the streets. That's why I have so many damn tattoo's. It covers up the scars"

It didn't cause Renji any pain talking about it. He was certain there had been worse ways to die to it didn't bring him any sadness. He much preferred life in the soul society then what he was used to before he died.

When the tea was ready Renji poured them both a cup and grabbed the chair from his desk. He dragged it over to Byakuya and sat in front of him so they could see eye to eye when they spoke. Renji was certain he was going to be answering a lot of questions and he was going to be there for a while doing so but he saw it as an opportunity to befriend Byakuya even though he did seem pretty cold.

"I'm sorry you were murdered"

"Eh :: It's alright. Sorry you were hit by a bus. That couldn't have been pleasant"

"I was distracted by the cherry blossoms. I haven't ever seen them bloom so early before I was captivated by it"

"You like them? If you do you should come have a look at our garden. I really don't know much about tending to them and it's kind of overgrown but it's filled with cherry, plum and peach blossoms"

"Will you show me?"

Renji nodded and stood. He moved his head to gesture for Byakuya to follow him out into the back of division six. The grass was littered with little petals and the cherry trees were in full bloom. There was a koi pond that was tranquil and filled with many large fish. It was perfect for relaxation and off to the side was a private bath that was like heaven when things had been tough.

"Here it is. My sanctuary. I come out here a lot. I know it's kind of strange but I feel as if this belonged to someone really special in the past. No body really knows what happened to the previous captain. He seems like a ghost. All I know was he was a guy and this was his place too. I used to feel him here but that vanished a long time ago"

He watched Byakuya move over to one of the cherry trees and he rested his hand against it. Renji was in awe over the beauty of it. Seeing such an attractive man next to a beautiful blooming tree. It was stunning and oddly enough it looked like Byakuya was at home. Like he had been there before.

"You told me your name was Renji?"

"Sure is. Why do you ask?"

"Because of this"

Renji cocked his brow as he looked at what Byakuya was pointing to. It seemed like there was something in the wood of the cherry tree that he was touching. He looked at the marking and his heart nearly dropped and his mouth fell open as if he was catching flies. How was it possible and how was it he never noticed it before?

"How the hell is this even possible? I have never met you before. You don't even know who I am. This has to be some kind of trick or some shit"

"Byakuya and Renji. One heart. One soul. Together for always. Eternal love :: It seems we did know each other at some point"

Renji wasn't sure how to answer that but it did make sense. Byakuya wasn't freaked out about the soul society. Kyoraku seemed to insist Renji go and get Byakuya. There was something between them that existed once upon a time but neither of them could remember it. It was unfair. They clearly had something special between them and neither of them could remember it? what was the deal with that?

"We were in love and I don't remember a damn thing about it"

He was pissed. Renji had never been in love. He held back from falling in love with anyone. He always felt no one was a fit for him. If they did know each other and they were together then he needed to get those memories back. There had to be a reason why Byakuya was in the human world and why they knew nothing of each other. He needed to speak to Kyoraku. He decided to call him instead of going to see him. He pulled the phone device from a pocket in his hakama.

"Oi! what the hell you bastard! you knew that Byakuya and I had something did you? so what is it. Explain it old man"

Renji listened to Kyoraku what felt like forever and now he was going to have to relay it all to Byakuya again. It was a very strange story but it made sense to Renji and he knew Byakuya was going to think it was mad but he needed to hear it for how it was and how it was that they had come to be together.

Renji suspended the phone call and he sat down beneath the cherry tree. His head was running a million miles an hour and he wanted to explode. He couldn't believe that he was attracted to someone that he had actually been in love with :: was married to.

"We had our memories wiped from us some time ago. Some of the shinigami were able to recall things and others :: they were unable to accept who they were and what the soul society was for. No matter how hard the seireitei tried those soul reapers just couldn't take claim to who they were and they were stripped of their abilities and sent to the human world"

"I was one of those that couldn't remember?'

"Yeah. But before that happened you and I were in a relationship together. In fact :: you were my captain :: and my husband. We had a long and loving relationship but when we had our memories taken you just couldn't remember anything. When you were exiled I tried :: I tried to end my self so I could join you. To try and remember. Instead they wiped my memory completely clean of you and our life together. I couldn't handle the pain I felt from you leaving"

Renji felt that pain in his heart as he repeated what he was told. It felt so out of the world and unrealistic but it was real and it was true. It explained so much. Renji removed the haori from his back. This was his captain and he needed him back. He needed to understand what they once had.

"Kyoraku says that your Zanpakuto is still here. Inside your manor"

"If you are my husband then we need to get back my memories of our relationship. I don't remember it and I want to. I want to know what it felt like to be with you"

"Yeah I know Byakuya. Maybe the manor will have something there that we can use. Something to trigger your memories"

Renji stood again. He had seen the manor a countless amount of times and each time he thought about who had lived there. No one ever came out. No one ever went in it was abandoned or something but no one seemed to have the heart to tear it down. It was the only place he could imagine some resolve being.

Renji led them to the manor and pushed on the door. He tried to find something that he remembered or something that felt familiar to him. He watched Byakuya go to one of the doors and pushed lightly on it. He didn't question it Renji only followed as they entered a big and lavish bedroom. Renji felt like he was ripped off seeing the bedroom that was apparently Byakuya's. He walked off to the wardrobe and opened it while Byakuya searched through some of the draws.

"Renji ::: Look. It's a record of our time together"

Renji turned and he looked at the book that Byakuya had found. He looked over the others shoulders as he went through it. It was like a diary that both of them had participated in writing. It outlined their entire relationship but when they turned the last page they were both very shocked.

"What the hell is that?"

Renji asked looking at the photograph and the article that was next to it.

"Due to the success of Mayuri Kurostuchi's efforts in creating the pill to ensure that male shinigami could in fact become pregnant we are please to welcome the newest Kuchiki to the soul society :: Renji :: I think that we had a child and some point"

"But :: it's not possible. I would remember that. You would remember that :: what else does it say?"

"Kaito Kuchiki was able to be formed in Renji Abarai's womb that was artificially created until the baby was fully formed. He was bought into the world via caesarian section. He remains the twenty ninth head of the Kuchiki clan"

"What happened to him? What happened to our son?"

"I don't know Byakuya but we are going to find out"

Renji grabbed the book and he closed it. He was going to get the answers they both deserved. Their lives were taken from them and they had a son they didn't know about. There was nothing fair in that. Renji had thought the soul society was an amazing place but it was nothing :: nothing but lies and corruption. Maybe hell would have been better but not before Renji found out what happened with Kaito.

"We want answers now. What happened to Kaito?"

Renji didn't care that he just busted in on Kyoraku having a meeting with Ukitake. He didn't give a damn about what they were doing or not doing. He demanded answers to his questions.

"Where is our son? You took away our marriage and you took away our child. Where is he?"

Renji nor Byakuya remembered the child but they were both irate. They were so angry that they weren't going anywhere until they were told what happened.

"Renji. Byakuya. Kaito passed away twenty years ago. He was nineteen when he :: he ended his life. His tombstone is located in the Kuchiki cemetery. We are sorry you had to find out this way"

Renji felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces. It was unthinkable. Did he forget too? was his memory wiped and he couldn't remember anything.

"Why did he kill himself"

"He couldn't handle the pain of not remembering. He was supposed to be sent to the human world with Byakuya. He would have remembered that Byakuya was his parent. But he had done it before we could get to him"

***

Renji laid with Byakuya that night. Even though they were still strangers Renji found Byakuya laying his head on his chest. They were both silent. both in mourning. They had everything taken away from them. They had seen the grave of their deceased son it made both of them hazy and faint and they both were distressed. They needed time to grief not just Kaito but also their lost memories. They had seen what they had on paper and neither of them knew if they were going to get that back.

"Where do we go from here?"

"I don't know Byakuya. Your my captain and my husband. Do you want to start again? do you want to forget about it and just go on like we are just getting to know each other? We had a son together. I always wondered why my tattoo's were so messed up :: this explains everything"

"We loved each other a great deal. We had a family together. We shouldn't just let that go. I want to make this work with you if you are willing as well. We can rebuild what we had Renji. I am determined to have what we had once before"

Renji gave a soft smile and nodded his head. He wanted that too and he was glad that Byakuya suggested it. They needed to try and get it all back. They needed the fresh slate to build what was forgotten up.

***FIVE YEARS LATER***

Renji yawned loudly and stretched in his chair. Byakuya kept him up all damn night doing stupid paperwork. Of all the things that he could have been doing to him making him finish his "duties" was not ideal but the sooner he got it done, the better.

He knew why Byakuya was doing it. Renji was pregnant again by taking the miracle pill that was created. Byakuya was being over protective and it was getting under Renji's skin. All he wanted was to eat some marsh mellows and have Byakuya fuck him. It seemed like it was just too much to ask.

"I'm done can I go now?"

He asked Byakuya who seemed to be enjoying the slow torture he bestowed upon his lieutenant. Renji was so hungry and so horny and he did what he was told so he should have been able to have what he wanted.

"Yes. Oh and Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Be safe"

"Don't worry Byakuya I am just going to go get some taiyaki and I will be right back. I promise"

They did have a valid reason for it. They had lost a son so they had become very protective of each other. They didn't want to lose anything more than the had in the past. Renji hadn't been long as he promised and when he returned he saw Byakuya standing near his desk.

"You okay captain?"

"Yes. I am fine. I want you to marry me again. We had a past together. We had a family and we will again. I would like to have a ceremony that we will both remember. Will you?"

Renji smiled and kissed Byakuya.

"Of course I will marry you Byakuya. I am knocked up with your kid and you do have my heart so :: yeah I will"

Byakuya and Renji shared another soft kiss and they were both eager to have an even better life then they had before. One their fallen son would have been proud of.


End file.
